riofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blu
' Blu ' is a character in Rio. He is Jawel's husband, father of Tiago, Bia and Carla. Biografia Rio Nie staraj się nawet tego czytać, bo są to farmazony. Blu was born and grew up in Rio de Janeiro but had no friends he was a bird who liked to learn his parents always said he should go out and meet a girl some times which he'd like to but didn't knew any thing about women. Than one day on a stop at the local club he was ordering a drink when he meet a beautiful female macaw named evita ordering for her friends who showed a liking to him Blu kept quiet while she introduced her self stroking his chest and for an hour they stood at the counter talking seeing they had a lot in common she stated shed been trying to catch his eye all week. Blu said she had it now. Just than a new song begun called hot wings, he got an idea and asked if she might wanna have a dance which she happily accepted and he slowly took her wing, Blu grew less nervous as they danced and even twirled her as the song reached an end, when it did evita had a great time he claimed to have too and nervously asked if she wanted to go out with you she finished for him she said tomorrow night if you're not busy as she leaf him smiling. The following night, blu flew across the city until he found her on a tree claiming he was just flapping round, evita quieted him and asked if he was ready for some fun, Blu and evita than flew off coat in puppy love. Soon after a fun night of flying contest and liking on appearance blu grew to fall for her. she than told him where she lived and said if he wanted to come visit he stood still a moment and said sounds like a plan before fainting. Blu soon sneaked out of his house that morning while his parents were a sleep, and flew to the tree she said to go and found evita in her bird bath. she said come in bluely I won't bite and he slowly slipped in side and she asked if he wanted to join in but he said ain't that unclean she said its romantic and blu did as she asked and got in to the bath. blu stood there a while and asked where her parents were evita revealed sadly her parents were killed when poachers came years ago oh he went that's awful yes she said calmly. Blu carefully moved closer and put his wings around her smiling as he did so, they soon looked at each other sweetly blu than slowly closed his eyes and moved closer evita did the same and soon they shared a passionate kiss suddenly her friends came asking if they could join in and she said what the heck and before blu could object the door was locked and moaning and girlish giggling could be heard, as evita pulled his cock out admiring how big it was and her friends held him down as they made out. A year later Blu and evita happily mated and had a son and daughter they called gracia and Roma, Much to his parents joy. Wygląd Blu ma ciemnoniebieskie pióra i brązowe oczy. Ma białe pierścienie wokół oczu i okrąg ciemniejszych piór wokół nich. Jest wyższy, większy i nie tak smukły jak Julia. Inaczej niż ona, Blu ma tylko trzy krótkie pióra z tyłu głowy. Jego dziób i szpony są szare, ma długie pióra ogonowe. Relacje Julia Blu żył w Minnesocie przez piętnaście lat pod opieką Lindy. Gdy Tulio, ornitolog, powiedział jej, że Blu jest ostatnim samcem jego gatunku, jedzie do Rio i poznaje Julię. Jako nieśmiały i zakłopotany, jego impresja i podejście było dla niej niezbyt zrozumiałe. Lecz później, Julia powoli przekonuje się do niego podczas wspólnej przygody. Po tanecznym duecie, Blu nerwowo próbował przyznać się do swoim uczuć. Po tym, jak łańcuch został zdjęty, był nieszczęśliwy przez fakt, że będą musieli się rozejść. To spowodowało kłótnię między nimi, po czym Blu zdenerwowany odchodzi. Jednakże, po usłyszeniu, że Julia została złapana, decyduje się ją uratować, tracąc szansę na spotkanie Lindy. Gdy zraniona Julia wypada z samolotu, Blu bez namysłu skacze za nią dalej nie potrafiąc latać. Jako skutek jego działań, w końcu zdobywa jej serce, dzięki bezinteresownej woli pomocy. Blu zgadza się zabrać całą rodzinę do Amazonii, tylko dlatego, by ich uszczęśliwić. Pokazuje, że może zrobić dla Julii wszystko. Gdy tylko docierają do Amazonii, Blu zaczyna czuć się zagrożony przez przyjaciela Julii z dzieciństwa - Roberto, który może mu ją wykraść. Dzięki radom swoich przyjaciół, decyduje sprawić jej niespodziankę - przynieść jej orzech brazylijski, jednak przez swoją lekkomyślność wywołuje to mecz piłki nożnej przeciw innemu stadu. Gdy Blu wyznaje Julii swoją niechęć do Amazonii, kłócą się. Mówi jej także, że dżungla nie jest domem. Blu udaje się do namiotu Lindy i Tulio, lecz jedynie by powiedzieć "do widzenia", będąc zdecydowanym, że Julia i dzieci są ważniejsi. Po spotkaniu z drwalami, wraca do niej. Oboje są ucieszeni, że widzą się ponownie. Po tym, jak kłusownicy zostają pokonani, Blu zapewnia Julię, że jest w pełni przygotowany, by spędzić resztę życia w dżungli. Zostaje wystraszony przez pająka, a wtem Julia proponuje "letnie wypady" do Rio. Linda Linda jest najlepszym przyjacielem Blu. Gdy został wywieziony do USA, skrzynia w której był zamknięty wypadła z ciężarówki w Moose Lake, mieszczącym się w stanie Minnesota. Linda go uratowała. Od tamtej pory robili wszystko razem. Gdy Blu dołącza do Julii w dżungli, on i Linda żegnają się, lecz zapewniając, że będą się jeszcze spotykać. W Rio 2 widać, że są sobie bardzo bliscy. Linda macha do kamery pozdrawiając Blu, gdy jest w trakcie wywiadu w Amazonii. Zdjęcie pokazane w trakcie wiadomości pokazuje Blu i Julię na ślubie Lindy i Tulio - Blu siedzącego na ramieniu Lindy. Gdy docierają do Amazonii, Blu proponuje, by znaleźć Lindę i Tulio, lecz zostaje nagle zatrzymany przez Julię. Po decyzji o pozostawaniu w Amazonii, Blu leci do jej namiotu, by powiedzieć "do widzenia". Później uwalnia Lindę i Tulio od liny, którą byli przywiązani do trzeba przez drwali (po tym, jak Linda zaalarmowała go ptasim gwizdkiem). Gdy kłusownicy zostają pokonani, a Linda i Tulio są w trakcie wywiadu na temat przekształcenia Amazonii w dziki rezerwat, Blu siedzi na ramieniu Lindy i skrzeczy w potwierdzeniu, gdy Linda deklaruje, że będą chronić dżunglę i wszystkich ich mieszkańców razem. Rafael Blu często korzysta z rad Rafaela, respektując jego mądrość i inteligencję. Widać to na przykład w drugim filmie i graficznej powieści Rio: Snakes Alive!, gdzie Blu i Julia wystarczająco mu ufają, by zostawić pod jego opieką swoje dzieci. Po raz pierwszy Blu spotyka go przypadkowo w dżungli po nieudanej próbie pozbycia się łańcucha, tukan oferuje im swoją pomoc. Nico i Pedro Nico i Pedro są pierwszymi przyjaciółmi, których Blu poznaje w Rio. Często ich "pomoc" dla Blu żałośnie spala na panewce. Pomimo ich brawurowości, Blu dalej im wystarczająco ufa, by zostawić pod ich opieką swoje dzieci, co widać w graficznej powieści Rio: Snakes Alive!. Tulio Kiedy spotkali się pierwszym razem, Blu jest zdenerwowany jego próbami "komunikacji" i próby zmuszenia go do latania (polegającej na rzuceniu nim przez pokój). Jednak, Blu bardzo szanuje oraz jest zdumiony jego pracą na rzecz ptaków w Brazylii. Nigel Nigel jest jego największym wrogiem. Gdy pierwszy raz się spotykają, Nigel pozuje na chorego, jednak od razu reaguje gniewnym spojrzeniem na Blu i jego "zdrowia życzę". Od kiedy jego zła natura została wyjawiona, jego wygląd w oczach Blu zmienia się o 180 stopni. Złowieszczo gardzi Blu, stale próbuje go upokorzyć, terroryzować, czy po prostu zranić. Gdy Nigel łamie Julii skrzydło, Blu po raz drugi klasyfikuje jego poczynania jako "bardzo nieładne", by wysłać go w stronę śmigła samolotu. Dalej są swoimi wrogami, dodatkowo Nigel jest wrogiem Julii. Blu nadal ma koszmary nocne na jego temat. W Rio 2, Nigel szykuje zemstę na Blu, za upokorzenie i pokonanie go. Luiz Blu jest bardzo przestraszony na jego widok - myśli, że ma ochotę go zaatakować i zjeść. Od kiedy odkrywają, że to żart, Blu traktuje go bardzo przyjacielsko, jednak odpycha go od niego to, że Luiz ciągle się ślini. Bia, Carla i Tiago Jak to w rodzinie - wszyscy są sobie bardzo bliscy. Kocha ich tak bardzo, że byłby gotów dla nich całkowicie opuścić Rio de Janeiro, jedynie, by oni i Julia byli szczęśliwi. Widać, że najbliższe stosunki zachowuje z nim Bia - prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przejęła większość jego cech, jednak jest o wiele mniej lękliwa. Eduardo Kiedy pierwszy raz się widzą, nie mają "dobrego startu". Blu, jako jego zięć, robi na nim niezbyt dobre wrażenie. Wygląda na to, że Eduardo nie jest zbytnio ucieszony relacjami Blu i Julii. Wszystko pogarsza się, gdy odkrywa, że Blu był "zwierzątkiem domowym". W prywatności, Blu potajemnie oskarża go o jego poglądy, choć ciągle dąży, by wyjść lepiej w jego oczach. W końcu, Blu zapracowuje na respekt po pokonaniu drwali. Mimi Jego powinowata ciotka, Mimi, jest jedyną osobą z rodziny Julii, która akceptuje Blu. Niweluje konflikt pomiędzy Blu i Eduardo, któremu Mimi cały czas przypomina, że musi uszanować wybór Julii, pomimo jego zdania na temat Blu. Roberto Gdy się poznają, Blu czuje się niekomfortowo na każdą myśl o jego relacjach z Julią. Wygląda na to, jakoby Roberto mógł zrobić prawie wszystko, czego Blu nie umiał, a w dodatku pięknie śpiewa. Roberto jest bardziej pewny siebie, przez co Blu czuje się niewiarygodnie nieadekwatnie. Jest przestraszony, że Julia może się w nim zakochać, a później stać się jego największym wrogiem. Gdy Roberto zostaje sparaliżowany strachem przez drwali, Blu uderza go, by się opamiętał - i bierze całą sytuację w swoje ręce. Felipe Kiedy się pierwszy raz spotykają, Blu zbulwersował się, gdy Felipe nazwał go m.in. "pomagierem Eduardo". Gdy Felipe i jego przyjaciele oddalili się, Blu skomentował, że wydawali się sympatyczni. Gdy przypadkowo wkracza na terytorium wrogiego klanu, zostaje przez nich zastraszony, a kiedy próbuje się wytłumaczyć i wycofać, jego plan spala na panewce. Kiedy cała sprawa zamienia się w mecz piłki nożnej, Blu przypadkiem podaje piłkę do Felipe, który zaszydził z niego. Podczas walki z drwalami, Blu dołącza do niego w kopaniu w nich orzechami brazylijskimi. Umiejętności * Naśladowanie ** Naśladował budzik, dzwonek, a także alarm samochodowy, gdy budził Lindę. Chwilę później, udawał dźwięk policyjnej syreny jadąc na samochodziku. ** Później, podczas ucieczki, naśladował szczekanie, by wystraszyć kota o imieniu Clyde. * Pisanie na klawiaturze * Czytanie * Taniec * Śpiewanie * Jazda na deskorolce bądź zabawce * Ludzka inteligencja ** Pracował z Lindą w księgarni, a nawet przeczytał dziesiątki książek przez wszystkie lata ** Potrafi także łatwo otwierać zamki. * Latanie ** Uczy się latać podczas końcówki pierwszej części filmu * Akrobatyka ** Nieumiejętność latania pomogła mu w nauczeniu się tej sztuki perfekcyjnie; potrafi wykonywać nawet sztuczki pomagające się mu przemieszczać * Udawanie zmarłego * Korzystanie z gaśnicy * Gotowanie ** na początku Rio 2 * Siła ** Bez trudu potrafi unieść Julię lub dwójkę dzieci. Może także podnieść Nigela i dynamit (jednak już z trudnością) * Operowanie GPS'em ;D * Prędkość ** W Rio 2 widać, że może osiągnąć znaczną prędkość w trakcie lotu. Ciekawostki *W rosyjskiej wersji nazywa się Голубчик (Golubchik) *Skrzynia, w której był zamknięty, ma numer "A-44", który najprawdopodobniej jest parodią popularnego wśród filmów Disneya numeru "A-113". * Na początku pierwszego filmu, Linda podaje mu kubek gorącej czekolady. W rzeczywistości czekolada jest toksyczna dla ptaków. * W Australii mieszka osoba, która nazywa się Tyler Blu Gunderson. Wystąpił Filmy *Rio *Rio 2 Gry *Angry Birds Rio Inne *Reklama Kii Rio *Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku *Stoisko z owocami (usunięta scena) Galeria Osobna galeria Obrazki Promocyjne 537px-Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg Rio2 twitterskin background var c ENG.jpg Rio two ver4.jpg Rio_Movie_Baby_Blu.jpg Carla 23.png Oreo Blu.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 4.jpg 2014-Rio-2-Wallpaper-design-by-desigbolts1.jpg Rio 2 hd-wallpaper-rio2-hd-background1.jpg Rio 2 Banner Latino c JPosters.jpg Background image ver.5.jpg Rio 2 Plakat.jpg Rio promotion 012-400x300.jpg Blu Oreo.jpg Oreo film Rio.png Angry-birds-rio-poster.jpg Felipe3.jpg Witamy w Jungli.jpg R0 blu scena rio 2.jpg de:Blu es:Blu pt-br:Blu ru:Голубчик Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry Angry Birds Rio Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Samce